Good Girl
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Gwen was just a good girl who happened to fall for a bad boy and she was only now realizing just what kind of impact Duncan had on her. Can she find her old self again?


**Disclaimer: Nada.  
**_Lyrics: Like this._

* * *

Gwen was sitting by a tree near the dock of shame writing in her diary and waiting for Duncan to meet her there. He told her that even though they were on different teams in All Stars that he would still support her in the game and it seems like every time they tried to get time alone that Chef or Courtney would find a way to put a stop to it. Gwen pulled out her cell phone, Duncan was 10 minutes late already.

_Hey, good girl__  
__With your head in the clouds__  
__I bet you I can tell you__  
__What you're thinkin' about_

Gwen was never sure what attracted her to Duncan in the first place, in fact when they kissed she wasn't even sure if she wanted this relationship, Duncan was so different than Trent and yet she found herself falling in love with him. Duncan had a certain charm to him, it was hard to tell Duncan no. Since they started dating, she found herself doing things she never would have considered.

_You'll see a good boy__  
__Gonna give you the world__  
__But he's gonna leave you cryin'__  
__With your heart in the dirt_

She started off the relationship with Duncan feeling really guilty about how she ended up with him, Courtney was still pissed at her for it and it was two seasons ago, Duncan told her that Courtney would get over it and then they started making out and Duncan started his smooth talking, that was his gift, he could charm his way out of any bad situation, which he already did seven times since the season started. It got the villains immunity twice already, which would be fine if Duncan didn't cheat while playing and if they were on the same team.

_His lips are dropping honey__  
__But he'll sting you like a bee__  
__So lock up all your loving__  
__Go and throw away the key__  
_  
"Where the hell is he?" Gwen asked herself as she flipped open her phone and saw he was a half an hour late and she decided to text him.

_Hey good girl__  
__Get out while you can__  
__I know you think you got a good man_

"Talking strategy with my team." was the answer Gwen got. Gwen sighed and decided that she would wait for him a little bit longer. She waited for 10 more minutes before she decided that she was going to see where he went. When she got to the cabin Lightning throwing a baseball at the wall and Scott was eating a bag of cookies and singing along to music on his iPod.

"Have either of you two seen Duncan?" Gwen asked the two idiots who were there.

"Nope." Lightning told her as he continued to toss the ball. "Not since breakfast."

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Gwen faked a smile and walked out of the cabin to go find Duncan.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
__Won't you open your eyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__No good for you__  
__You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...__  
__Better listen to me__  
__He's low, low, low..._

* * *

When Gwen finally found Duncan , He was down by the beach with Lindsay, making out with her. He didn't see Gwen but she saw him and that's when she realized that everything she had done, she did for him. This was not the girl she wanted to be! She was a good girl who got involved with a badass. She went back to her cabin to find Zoey sitting outside, painting her nails.

"Hey Gwen." Zoey smiled. "Thought you were going to see Duncan?"

"I changed my mind." Gwen faked a smile and sat down next to Zoey "You saw how Duncan and I got together in world tour, right?"

"Yeah." Zoey told her. "He's so right for you."

"What if he's not?" Gwen asked her. "What would you do if you realized that you were just caught in the moment and it was a mistake?"

"You think you made a mistake?" Zoey asked her.

"Kinda." Gwen admitted. "Now I don't know what to do! I gave up my friendship with Courtney for a guy that I don't even think likes me!"

"I think you should tell him then." Zoey smiled. "I mean, you shouldn't be with someone you don't have feelings for."

"Yeah, I'm going to go and talk to him." Gwen got up and headed back to the beach. "Thanks."

_Hey, good girl__  
__You got a heart of gold__  
__You want a white wedding__  
__And a hand you can hold__  
__Just like you should, girl__  
__Like every good girl does__  
__Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love_

* * *

Gwen only got to the docks when Duncan was already waiting for her without Lindsay. Duncan kissed her and she pulled away and looked at him. She had enough of him.

"What's wrong, pasty?" Duncan smirked at her.

"This." Gwen pointed at her and him. "This whole thing is so wrong and I'm so done."

"You sound like Courtney." Duncan rolled his eyes

"You and Lindsay?" Gwen raised her brow "Seriously?"

"Where did you hear that?" Duncan asked her. "Heather?"

"Yeah..." Gwen lied. "Heather told me."

"It never happened." Duncan told her. "I love you and only you."

_But he's really good at lying girl__  
__Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust__  
__'Cause when he says forever__  
__Well, it don't mean much__  
_  
"Sure Duncan." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Listen, I think we should take a break."

"No way." Duncan told her. "Why take a break when everything is fine?"

_Hey good girl__  
__So good for him__  
__Better back away honey__  
__You don't know where he's been_

"Duncan, I just need to think about things." Gwen told him. "I've been thinking about a lot."

"You should stop thinking then." Duncan smirked and lit a cigarette up. "You want one?"

"No, I'm working on quitting." Gwen smiled at him

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
__Won't you open your eyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__No good for you__  
__You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...__  
__Yeah yeah yeah, he's low__  
__Yeah yeah yeah_"Since when?" Duncan asked her.

"I should have never started." Gwen told him. "Look, I think we should break up."

_He's no good, girl__  
__Why can't you see?__  
__He'll take your heart and break it__  
__Listen to me, yeah__  
__  
_"We're breaking up?" Duncan asked her, surprised.

"Yeah." Gwen smiled and walked away.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
__Won't you open your eeeeyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, he's no good__Won't you open up your eyes?__  
__It's just a matter of time 'till you find__  
__He's no good, girl__  
__He's no good for you__  
__You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

* * *

**Oh god. I listened to this song for such a long time that the lyrics are stamped on my brain. Gwen was a good girl until she hooked up with Duncan and I think I'd like her better if she wasn't brain washed by Duncan. I always liked Gwen as a character just not as part of Gwuncan. The song is 'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood **


End file.
